


Emojis And Bad Puns

by GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips



Series: Hamilton But Its Just A Bunch Of Middle Schoolers Taking Student Council Way Too Seriously [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Group chat, Middle School AU, Modern AU, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips/pseuds/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips





	Emojis And Bad Puns

Non-Stop : im so sorry Aaron I had no idea I was being such a BURRden to you  
A.Burr : stop  
Non-Stop : I apologize and that's the thanks I get? So cold. BURRRRR   
TJeffz : Ham you idiot  
Non-Stop : wow jefferson. That was a pretty sick BURRn  
A.Burr : kms   
TJeffz : -_-  
Helpless : who even uses emojis anymore  
ANDPEGGY : ME!!!! :)) ;))(() <3 :D  
Turtles : what did I just log on to  
A.Burr : a rare form of torture  
Samuel : Peggy what are you 10  
ANDPEGGY : ***11  
Non-Stop : who invited Samuel   
Samuel : retreat  
Samuel left the chat.  
Turtles : kthen  
A.Burr: What am I doing with my life


End file.
